1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle, and particularly to a mounting structure for an engine mounted to the utility vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,727,063 discloses a utility vehicle that includes an engine supported by a chassis frame at two positions in a front-rear direction of the vehicle. The utility vehicle further includes a torque rod that is bridged between an engine body and a frame member provided at an end in a vehicle width direction to suppress rolling of the engine in the vehicle width direction.
The torque rod of the utility vehicle described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,727,063 couples the lower half (crankcase) of the engine body and the frame member at an end in the vehicle width direction. The torque rod coupled to the lower half of the engine body has less flexibility in location of the torque rod because the torque rod needs to be located so as not to interfere with other components. The torque rod may be thus occasionally difficult to be coupled to an appropriate position of the engine. The torque rod also requires troublesome attaching work.